


Dance with me!

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maritombola Challenge, Welcome to the Ballroom!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Lavi gli dava la spiacevole sensazione che stesse flirtando a ogni passo, con ogni sorriso che gli rivolgeva.– Dov'è il maestro? – chiese Kanda a un certo punto, stanco del modo in cui Lavi faceva di tutto per prolungare il contatto fra i loro corpi.– Oh – rispose il giovane, come se non avesse fatto casso all'assenza del nonno – magari è un po' in ritardo, arriverà a momenti, vedrai, Yuu.Yuu. Kanda avrebbe voluto assestargli un calcio nei cosiddetti per la confidenza che si prendeva con lui, ma era il nipote del maestro di ballo, non poteva. Serrò la mascella.





	Dance with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Cow-T8 #Team Celes: prompt “Inganno”  
>  Maritombola 8, prompt N.71 “LATINO”

## Dance with me!

 

Non era una cosa che aveva pianificato e a dirla tutta a Kanda nemmeno interessava veramente, la danza. Però era entrato nel mondo del ballo di coppia per far piacere alla figlia di un amico del patrigno, che per lui era come una sorella minore. Erano cresciuti insieme e, attualmente, Lenalee era l'unica persona al mondo che tollerava.

Così, lei lo aveva convinto a trovare un maestro di ballo ed entrare nelle competizioni sportive. Ora, tutto avrebbe immaginato tranne che il maestro lo avesse appaiato con suo nipote, per fargli provare la coreografia del Tango.

Lui non era tipo da balli Latino-Americani, ma Lenalee aveva insistito; di nuovo. Ragion per cui, ora si trovava fra le braccia di un idiota con un'assurda capigliatura rossa, spettinato, chiacchierone e invadente. Lavi, questo il nome del giovane, gli fece fare un altro cambio di direzione, ruotando con lui, i penetranti occhi verdi fissi nei suoi. Gli dava la spiacevole sensazione che stesse flirtando a ogni passo, con ogni sorriso che gli rivolgeva.

– Dov'è il maestro? – chiese Kanda a un certo punto, stanco del modo in cui Lavi faceva di tutto per prolungare il contatto fra i loro corpi.

– Oh – rispose il giovane, come se non avesse fatto casso all'assenza del nonno – magari è un po' in ritardo, arriverà a momenti, vedrai, Yuu.

 _Yuu._ Kanda avrebbe voluto assestargli un calcio nei cosiddetti per la confidenza che si prendeva con lui, ma era il nipote del maestro di ballo, non poteva. Serrò la mascella.

– Proviamo qualcos'altro, allora. – scattò, stizzito.

Lavi parve intrigato da quella richiesta e la sua espressione si fece compiaciuta.

– Come vuoi, Yuu – accettò con un sorriso. Sembrava si divertisse un mondo a ballare nel ruolo della donna con lui – Scegli: Salsa, Samba, Merengue, Rumba, Cha Cha Cha...

– Jive. – rispose Kanda, con un ghigno scaltro sul volto.

Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo ammirato, emettendo un sonoro fischio di approvazione.

– Audace, Yuu – ribatté – mi piace.

Partirono veloci sulle prime note della musica, eseguendo subito una serie di scambi si posizione accompagnati da piroette alternate, e passi frenetici. Tenerlo per mano mentre ballavano era un po' imbarazzante per Kanda, ma si sforzò di ignorare la sensazione e, a un certo punto, la magia e la forza della danza gli fecero battere il cuore più di ogni altra cosa.

Quando si trovò fra le braccia di Lavi non aveva nemmeno idea di come fosse successo. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e Lavi si chinò su di lui, baciandolo.

– No – protestò debolmente, cercando di allontanare il giovane da sé – tuo nonno potrebbe entrare in qualunque momento!

Si schiaffeggiò mentalmente per aver opposto una scusa così ridicola, invece che dargli quel che meritava per aver osato tanto. La verità era che Lavi non gli dispiaceva affatto, anche se non voleva ammetterlo.

Il giovane gli passò una mano fra i lunghi capelli corvini, scansandoli da un lato per potergli sussurrare all'orecchio.

– Oggi è giorno di pausa, ricordi? – rivelò in tono sensuale.

– Mi hai mentito! – esclamò Kanda, sentendosi in trappola.

Lavi ridacchiò piano, unendo di nuovo le loro labbra e questa volta sentì Kanda fremere sotto il suo tocco.

– Mi piaci, Yuu, da impazzire – gli sussurrò di nuovo appena si separarono – ingannarti era l'unico modo per restare solo con te.

Kanda non poteva dargli torto, non avrebbe mai accettato, altrimenti. Lasciò che Lavi iniziasse a spogliarlo, mentre gli riempiva di baci anche il collo, scendendo sempre più giù lungo il suo corpo...

Non poteva farci niente, desiderava Lavi suo malgrado e doveva essere colpa di quegli assurdi capelli rossi: lo avevano stregato.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se non si fosse capito, era una "Welcome to the Ballroom!AU"  
>  Nel caso non aveste mai visto ballare il JIVE:  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MF1REzg7GQ


End file.
